bodyhealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Health Wiki:Rules
Please also see Project:Guidelines for more information. Health Wiki is the one and only wiki for health that anyone can edit. We want to keep it as fair and possible for everyone, so below are some rules for the wiki. Basic rules # Keep everything on topic. The topic we focus on this wiki is health. Please keep all articles focused on this topic, unless an admin tells you to create an off-topic article, however this is unlikely. Failure to keep it on the topic of health will result in speedy deletion. # Don't be disruptive. No one likes a disruptive user. Disruptive users do anything like spamming, vandalism, threats, and off-topic articles. We'll discuss more about this rule in the next rule section. # Fanon is not allowed. Health Wiki is not a fanon wiki. Please do not upload any fanon images or create fanon articles. Doing so will cause the image and/or article to be deleted. # Keep a file name simple. Longer, harder, and nonsensical file names are hard to find by the community. Please try to keep the file name short and simple so that others can find it easily. # Have fun! Enjoy the wiki without breaking any rules! Block reasons # Excessive unwanted content. Uploading and/or putting a lot of unwanted content on an article or image could cause image deletion and/or a block for up to 5 weeks. # Spam. '''Spamming other users could cause a ban from Health Wiki, depending on how severe it is. # '''Vandalism. Vandalism on an article, user page, project page, or image is one of the most serious cases. Depending on the severity, the block could be from 1 month to a permanent ban, and possibly a ban from the FANDOM network is it is really serious. # Sock puppetry. '''Sock puppetry is the act of improper use of more than one account. This is a serious act which could cause a ban from this wiki, and possibly the entire FANDOM network if it is repeated. # '''False adminship. When a user pretends that they are an admin of Health Wiki, people may think they are special. However, if the person is a faker, this could cause a ban. # Full-on hate. If a user straight-out hates another user, the user will be banned. # Hostility. A serious case, hostility includes threats, repeated amounts of hate, and threatening users. This causes an instant ban and/or ban from the FANDOM network. # Unacceptable username. If a username of a user is inappropriate, the user will be banned instantly. # Creating another account after block/ban. If you create another account after your old one has been blocked or banned, your account and IP will be blocked, and you may not be able to create a new account. Rule has been superseded. See rule #13. # Swearing. Swearing, even in comments, is prohibited. The first time you swear, you will be warned, but the second time results in a block up to 1 month.